Crescent Moon Reminders
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: *He pulls her down slightly so that he can kiss her lips, the desire evident in his eyes, so much so that it makes her a slave to him.* She loves him, he her. But he needs her blood. So what does she do? Claire/Myrnin, DUH! R


_For Hanzii – amazing person!_

_Also written because I am high on Ben and Jerry's and I'm bored!_

_Claire/Myrnin, of course!_

_I don't own anything!_

* * *

"Ahhh," she moans, unable to keep in the exclamation of delight as his lips press against her neck again, brushing up and down as he kisses her. Her legs tighten around his waist as he leans her further back against the wall, her head accidentally hitting it. But she ignores this, the ecstasy of the moment hitting her and allowing her to simply feel another wave of glee hit her as she feels the nibbling of her lover's teeth against her neck.

He pulls her down slightly so that he can kiss her lips, the desire evident in his eyes, so much so that it makes her a slave to him. She doesn't care for anything but the delight that shoots around her body as his cold lips press to hers feverishly, forcing her lips open without pause. Their tongues entwine and all she can feel is Myrnin, all she can taste is Myrnin, all she can smell is Myrnin.

"Ahhh," she moans, once again, into his lips as his hands grope her body, fondling her in a way that makes her powerless to his touch. She melts into him even more, tightening her grip around his waist with her legs. She can feel every inch of him and she adores it…

"Come here," he takes her across the room and sits her on top of the lab bench so that she can rest her legs and so that he doesn't have to hold onto her to keep her there. This means that she can wrap her fingers into his hair tighter, pulling his head closer to her own, before sliding them out and feeling down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. Here, she begins to undo it without looking, focusing on kissing him back harder than he is kissing her – a major feat – so ends up struggling with a couple of the buttons.

"Let me," he suggests against her lips, taking one hand from her bottom to rip open the buttons on his shirt, revealing the perfection of his chest underneath. She gasps as her eyes look down at the rippling muscles of her lover, unable to believe that someone could be _that_ muscular and be alive… well, he technically isn't, is he?

She continues to kiss him, before she realises that he… he thirsts for something more than a physical relationship. He's thirsty, thirsting for her blood, and as he wrenches away from her lips to begin to kiss her neck again, she sees the flash of crimson across his eyes. A gut instinct tells her that his fangs are already coming down and that he is losing control; he may care for her, enjoy kissing her, but when the monster takes over, it won't care. The only thing it will want is her blood… not her life.

"No, Myrnin," she protests as she begins to lay kisses along his jaw, trying to do anything to distract him. However, she worries that getting closer to a thirsty vampire with her heartbeat doing everything but slowing down and realises that he is losing control faster. "Don't do it… don't kill me," she all but begs him, knowing that displaying weakness to a thirsty vampire isn't a good idea. So she says it in a bossy tone, trying to subdue him into behaving.

"Why would I kill you?" he laughs, but it is a hard and feral laugh. "I need your blood. What purpose would there be in killing you?" he continues, a seductive tone taking ahold in his voice. It makes her want to relax, to allow his fangs to penetrate her delicate neck skin, but she fights it, removing one of her hands from his chest and lifting it to his mouth.

"My wrist," she says, deciding that she wants to continue this with him, so if he needs fortification, a compromise is the only way forwards. "You can drink from my wrist but my wrist only. And you stop when I tell you to… do you agree?" she continues sternly, laying down the law.

Something in his eyes, the insatiable thirst in them, tells her that he will stop when _he_ wants to, not when she needs him to. Something in her is scared that he will not stop, even from her wrist, until she is dead but she needs to take that risk. After all, this has already been the best kissing session she has ever had and she doesn't want it to end.

His pearly white fangs slide down effortlessly from their position folded up in his mouth and she shudders delicately at the way that he seems so predatory. Even the messed up mass of curls on top of his head made him seem dangerous, even though it was usually loveable when he didn't have the monster in control.

He lifts her wrist to his mouth and seems to savour it, breathing in the utterly perfect scent of her skin as he circles it around his mouth. She shivers as his cold breath hits her skin, his grasp on her wrist predatory and controlling: everything about his stance is predatory – even the way that her legs are wrapped around his waist makes him seem in control.

He presses his lips to her creamy coloured skin before biting down on it, hard. Instantly, the blood begins to spurt into his mouth whilst she gasps in pain, not quite screaming but not staying silent either. The penetration of his fangs into her skin brings a new level of pain into her body, one that she never had before when she was bitten in the neck for the wrist is so much more delicate and has intricate vein patterns.

"Ow, ow, _ow_!" she bursts out, the tears streaming down her cheeks as the sucking of the blood from her body into Myrnin's mouth begins to commence. She can hear him swallowing down her blood as if it were water to a dehydrated human and it seems as if it is the best thing he has ever tasted. It hurts _so_ badly to have him doing this to her, the pain excruciating, but a strange sense of erotica seems to take over her as the time passes, the realisation that she is _his_ hitting her as the blood drains from her body.

She loses all sense of time and space, drifting further into the world of the dead with every suck the vampire takes from her wrist. She can't take much more, she knows, and she begins to droop forwards onto his shoulder, unable to continue her cries of pain for the energy to do such a thing is too high: like activation energy in a reaction. You can't complete the reaction unless the energy input is at _least_ the activation energy, something in this case it isn't.

Inside Myrnin, something snaps as he comes back to focus on the girl who he is draining the life of: _his_ Claire. She is his, nobody else's: why else would she let him drink from her wrist?

Slowly, he begins to take his fangs out of her wrist before she dies, wincing as she gasps in the agony caused by the removal of such sharp objects from her body: the usual point is that by the time they are coming out, the person is dead so they don't feel the pain of the fangs ripping apart the already displaced skin to get out. It leaves a cresent moon shape left on her skin, going to scar forever, a continual reminder that she let him take some of her life right now. Cresent moon shaped reminder... it could be worse than that.

"Claire," he says her name gently, pressing with one huge thumb on her wrist to stop the bleeding. She winces again as the pressure on it sends jolts of pain through her body, all radiating from the same point. But all she can think of is kissing Myrnin, to ignore her weakened state and to just give him everything she has…

So she leans over and wraps her arms back around his neck, the bleeding one on top of the other so that it doesn't leave blood on Myrnin's body – not the best thing for a vampire – and presses her lips to his once again.

The newly revitalised Myrnin lifts her back from the lab and pulls her into him again, his hands roaming all over her body as her blood circulates around his body. Her feverish heartbeat no longer drives him crazy but simply spurs him on as he kisses her, his tongue twining with her own in her mouth, exerting the most force he could do without killing her.

"I love you," he murmurs against her neck as he begins to kiss her again, allowing her to get her breath back. She smiles as she hears this, her hand weakly twirling a piece of his loveable curly hair.

"Good," she finally responds, taking so long that he was worried she never heard him. "After all, you just got my blood and with what we're gonna do now, you'll need it," and with that, he drags her into his room and slams the door shut.

The end.

* * *

_Whatcha think?_

_Please review!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
